I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend: A Mavid Fan Fiction
by cassiejohnson05
Summary: This Fan Fiction has to do with Maia Mitchell & David Lambert. I ship them even though they are with other people. I respect them and the people they're in relationships with. What would happen if Maia and Ramy break up as well as David and Kaya break up. Would Maia & David explore their relationship more than just being friends? Would they finally be able to be happy again?
1. Break Ups Are Hard To Do

Maia Mitchell has been dating Ramy Youssef, an actor who plays Kevin on Nickelodeon's hit tv series See Dan Run. Maia and Ramy have been dating for quite some time now. The majority of their relationship has long distance seeing as when Maia has a break from filming The Fosters she goes back to Australia to be with her family. Maia doesn't get to see her family as much as she'd like so she takes any opportunity that she can to go back home. When Maia is in California Ramy is usually out of town doing his own thing. Maia doesn't get to see Ramy as much as she'd like. Not to mention he was always hanging out with his friends and then she had her friends so they definitely didn't see much of each other even when they were in Los Angeles at the same time. **"I'm happy with Ramy but then again I am not sure if I am anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone especially Ramy. He's such a sweet guy but I'd like to be with someone who isn't away all the time and who will be here when I come back from visiting my family in Australia. When I do come back from visiting the parents and brother Charlie, Ramy is always in New York or New Jersey visiting his family. I care about Ramy I really do but how much longer can this go on? We both deserve to be happy I just don't want to hurt him. Gosh, this is so hard. Maybe things would be different if we weren't always apart. Long distance relationships never work out. I don't know what to do. I need to talk to someone but who? Madisen? No. Cierra? No. Marny? No. David? Yes. Perfect he'll know what I should do."**

Maia sent David a quick text saying she needed to talk to him. Maia decided to wait til David got back to her to go meet him. It's not like she could just show up unannounced at his house. He may have plans with Kaya, Mikey, or Vincent. She could go unannounced but that wouldn't be right. Maia decided to go get ready for the day while she waited. Meanwhile at the Lambert's residence David was hanging out with his two best friends Mikey & Vincent. David was lost in his own thoughts while they were playing video games. David was thinking about his relationship with Kaya. David has been dating Kaya Rosenthal for a little over a year now. The couple seemed to be drifting apart for quite some time now. Yes, their relationship wasn't long distance like Maia & Ramy's relationship was. But during the summer Kaya would be in Wisconsin visiting her family. Other than that their relationship wasn't long distant. But David has been busy filming for The Fosters, and Kaya was going to school and she also had her singing career. They barely got to see each other because they were so busy caught up with their busy lives. David was happy with Kaya but for how much longer could this relationship continue? Vincent and Mikey had yet to realize that David wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him. **"I care about Kaya but we're both so busy all the time. She has her singing career and school while I'm filming The Fosters. I usually work 12 hour days and its seven days for each episode. We're on like day three for episode 15 so we've got 4 days left til we start the next episode. After working 12 hours every day for the most part I'm too tired to do anything. Kaya usually texts me asking me if I'd like to go out to a movie or dinner but all I want to do is sleep. I feel bad for not spending as much time as I should with her. What kind of boyfriend turns down going out with their smoking hot girlfriend? Oh yeah right. That would be me. I need to talk to Kaya but I have no idea what to do." **

"**Earth to David. Dude."** Mikey started to wave his hand and snap his fingers in front of David's face trying to get his attention.

"**What sorry? What'd you say?"**

"**David something is going on with you. Would you care to share?"**

"**Yeah."** Vincent chimed in now wanting to know what David was thinking about. David wasn't sure if his friends were the best to be talking about this seeing as they were also friends with Kaya.

"**It's nothing."**

"**Don't give us that?"**

"**Yeah Mikey & I are your best friends and if something is bothering you we'd like to hear what it is."**

"**Come on David."**

"**I can't talk about this right now." **

"**Does this have to do with Kaya?" **Mikey asked which he didn't have to wait for an answer because the look on David's face said it all.

"**David, we know that you're not happy with your relationship with Kaya anymore. You haven't been happy for quite some time and don't say that isn't true. We all know it's true. Neither one of you have been happy for a while now. We know that you care about Kaya but you can't continue with this relationship much longer. You're miserable. You deserve to be happy Man."**

"**Geeze you guys know me way too well. I don't wanna talk with you guys about this because you wouldn't be as objective. I can't talk to my parents or Gigi about this. They'll say that I should give it some more time."**

"**Well, who do you think you should talk to about this if you won't discuss it with us any further? Don't worry what we've already talked about we won't say anything. We just want to see you happy."**

"**Thanks Mikey. I don't know maybe I could talk to Jake or Danny about this.. But maybe they aren't the right people to talk to about it either."** David then realized that he had one unread message and it was from Maia. It read: _David, I need to talk to you about something. It's important and I don't know who else I could talk to about this. I would have just showed up at your place but I didn't because you're probably hanging out with Vincent, Mikey or Kaya. Anyways, text me when you get this thanks. David then knew who he could talk to about this dilemma he was in, Maia. David replied to Maia's message._

"**Guys, I gotta go take care of something. I'll be back in a little bit."**

"**Care to tell us where you're going?"**

"**Vince, how about no? Haha."**

"**Fine, we'll just eat all the food in the kitchen while you're gone."**

"**Knock yourselves out. Bye. **

"**Bye"** Mikey and Vincent had both said that at the same time which it made them sound like parrots.

Without saying another word David grabbed his keys and made his way out the door to talk to Maia. Maia was just sitting around watching The Amazing Spiderman when she got a text from David. It read: _Maia, alright. I can be at your house in 15 minutes. Is everything okay? Should I be worried? I wouldn't have mind if you showed up. I was just hanging out with the guys. I need to talk to you too. I hope everything is okay. I'll see you soon._ Maia thought about texting David back but he was driving and she didn't want to bother him while he was driving. Instead she just waited for David to arrive. Maia wasn't sure how she would even start this conversation but she knew she could trust David. There was a knock at the door that interrupted Maia's thoughts. Maia got up to answer the door.

"**Hey!"** As David walked in he gave Maia a hug and she shut the door behind them. Then they made their way over to the living room and sat on the couch.

"**Hey, is everything okay? You texted me saying that you needed to talk and it was important but you didn't say what it was."** David turned so he was facing Maia. Maia wasn't sure about how to bring this up. David could tell by the look on Maia's face that this wasn't something that was going to be easy to talk about.

"**Everything's fine. You were just the first person that came to mind."**

"**What about Ramy? Couldn't you have talked to him? I'm not trying to sound rude or anything but he is your boyfriend."** David was looking at Maia the entire time he was speaking and finally realized what she wanted to talk to him about. **"Unless it's about Ramy. Is that it?"**

"**Yes, I didn't know who else to call. I mean I could have called Madisen, Cierra, or Marny but I called you because I thought you would be able to give me some advice."**

"**I'm listening."**

"**I honestly don't know what to do. I'm happy but Ramy and I never see each other as much anymore. When I'm working he's working. When I'm visiting my family he's working again and when I get back he's out of town. I just don't think I can go on much longer not being be able see him as much as I want. He deserves to be happy and so do I. Ramy's a sweet guy but I have no idea how I should bring this topic up."** Maia finished waiting for David to say something. Maia and David sat there for a good two three minutes before he said something.

"**Maia, this sucks. I'm sorry you're going through this. Ramy's a good guy so I think you just need to be honest with him and tell him how you're feeling. I believe that if Ramy honestly cares about you he won't make this any harder than it has to be. I know that you don't want to hurt him but you gotta do what you gotta do. Maybe he's having the same feelings and thoughts you are but he's just scared to bring it up ya know? If he tries to pull anything you know where to find me and I'll kick his ass."** David couldn't help but laugh at the last thing he said. He needed to lighten the mood. It looks like David had done his job he got Maia to smile.

"**Thanks David. I know I need to but I just don't know when the right time would be. Seeing as he's out of town visiting family in New Jersey. I'll be going back to Australia for Thanksgiving next week. The timing totally sucks. I definitely don't want to have to do this over the phone, text or skype. This is something I need to do face to face."**

"**I completely understand. If I were you I would just tell Ramy that you need to talk to him when he gets back before you go back to Australia for Thanksgiving break and if he says he can't & you can't wait til after you come back you may have to just tell him over the phone."**

"**I know. But I prefer not to. Is everything okay with you? You seem a little off."**

"**Honestly, no it's not."**

"**You know you can tell me what's bothering you. It's the least I can do."**

"**Okay, well I can't talk to Mikey, Vincent, Gigi or my parents about this. I mean Mikey and Vincent already know but I need someone who is going to be objective about this. I know that you'll be pretty objective about this."**

"**I'm all ears." **

"**I'm pretty much having the same issue you're having with Ramy but only with Kaya. We're not necessarily having long distance problems. It's more like she's busy with her thing and then I'm on set 12 hours a day and by the time I get home I'm exhausted and I don't wanna do anything but sleep. I don't want to hurt Kaya but I don't wanna be miserable and keep leading her on letting her believe that I'm happy when I'm really not. I care about Kaya but she deserves to be with a guy who will go out when she wants to go out. It's not fair to her or I. I just don't know how to tell her."**

"**You know you could just take your own advice."** Maia was joking around but the look on David face Maia could tell that he wasn't very amused with her comment.

"**Very funny."**

"**I was kidding. Alright, I think you should just tell her. I know that she probably thinks that everything is okay between you but you've got to be honest with her. Don't keep leading her on the longer you wait the harder it will be. You both deserve to be happy and it's obvious that you're not. Maybe she knows but she's afraid to admit it. Don't wait til it's too late."**

"**I know this is just going to be hard. I don't wanna feel like a complete jackass."**

"**I know you don't David but you've got to do this. You deserve to be happy just as much as she deserves to be happy."**

"**I know. I guess I could go do this now. I can't wait too long."**

"**True. If you need anything let me know. I'll see you in a few days in not sooner. Good luck. Text me and let me know how it goes."**

"**Thanks Maia, you're a great friend. I'll see you later. I will let you know. Oh the same goes for you. Oh I'm serious if you need me to I'll kick Ramy's ass if he tries to pull anything."**

"**Aww aren't you sweet. Thank you. I'll let you know. I'll walk to you out. Maia and David both get up from their sits and walk towards the door. **

"**Bye, see you soon."**

"**Bye David."** Maia and David hug before he heads out the door. Maia closes the door and decides to finish watching The Amazing Spiderman. You can't go wrong with Andrew Garfield. David texts Kaya and tells her that he's coming over and drives off to Kaya's place.

How will Kaya take David breaking up with her? Will Maia get a chance to speak to Ramy about their relationship? Will anything happen between David and Maia after their relationships come to an end?


	2. You Deserve To Be Happy

As David made his way over to Kaya's place he couldn't help but think of what would happen once he told Kaya. It could go really well or quite the opposite she may flip out who knows. There's no telling how Kaya would react to this news. Soon David arrived at Kaya's and made his way to her door. **"Here goes nothing." **After a little pep talk he got up the courage to knock on the door. Kaya came to the door; she let David in. Kaya went to hug him which he didn't dare turn down hugging her or she'd definitely figure out something was wrong.

**"Hey David. Do you want to watch a movie and cuddle?"**

**"Hey. I didn't come here to watch a movie and cuddle. I actually came to talk to you about something."**

**"Is everything okay?"** Kaya had the worried look on her face which that told David that this would be anything but easy.

**"Let's sit down."** David took Kaya's hand and led her to the living room so they could talk.

**"Why won't you answer me?"**

**"Honestly Kaya, everything isn't okay."** David didn't know if he could do this or not but it had to be done they both deserved to be happy.

**"What's wrong?**

**"I've been thinking a lot lately."**

**"About?"**

**"About us. This is anything but easy. I need you to understand that."**

**"What about us? You're not breaking up with me are you?"**

**"Kaya, I care about you so much but I don't think we can continue to go on like this. Before you interrupt me please let me finish. Our relationship has been strained for a while now. I know that you know that. We're both busy doing our own things and we barely get the chance to see each other. You deserve to be happy and I can tell you're not happy. I know that you say that you're happy but we both know that we're not. I do care about you, please don't ever think that I didn't care or love you because I did. We're both at the point in our relationship where we need to end this before it hurts more than it would months from now. I couldn't keep stringing you along like this. You're an amazing person and one day you'll find that lucky guy who will make you his queen. There is no one else if that's what you're thinking. I would never cheat on you. I haven't been the boyfriend that you deserve. When you like to go out you need someone who would do anything for you; not someone who is too damn tired from working all day. I'm not using work as an excuse to break up. I hope that we'll be able to stay friends. If you ever need anything you know where to find me."**

**"I don't know what to say David. I thought we were happy, but I guess not. I can see what you're saying though. I know that you care about me; I care about you too. If you didn't then you wouldn't be here. I know what you mean though. You deserve to be happy you really do. One day I hope that you find the girl you can't live without. Thank you. I hope he's out there somewhere. This is going to hurt for a while but I can't blame you. I feel like I wasn't a good enough girlfriend. I know that you aren't using work as an excuse. I would like to stay friends. Thank you, the same goes for you. If you need anything you know where I'll be."**

**"Don't say that. You were an amazing girlfriend. We just grew apart that's all. No one is to blame here. We deserve to be happy. Thank you Kaya. Well I should go now." **

**"You're right we did grow apart. I guess I'll see you around?"**

**"Yes you can count on that."**

**"I'll walk you out." **David and Kaya made their way towards the door. David hugged Kaya which it was a little awkward to say the least.

**"Bye."**

**"Bye David." **David walked out the door and made his way to his car. David was heading home he knew that he'd have to tell Vincent and Mikey how it went.

Meanwhile, back at Maia's place she was reading over the script from episode 13 which is called "Things Unsaid." Maia thought going through the script would be a good idea to get her mind off of Ramy and the conversation that she so desperately needed to have with him. In the script for "Things Unsaid" Maia was at the point in the script where Callie and Brandon see each other for the first time since the wedding. The scene where Callie runs into Brandon's arms. As Maia was reading that scene from episode 13 she couldn't help but tear up. She hoped to have a love like Brandon and Callie's one day. Maybe one day just not with Ramy.

David made his way back to the Lambert's residence only to find that Mikey and Vincent hadn't left yet, which he figured that wouldn't have left anyways, especially if there is food in the house. David walked through the kitchen only to see that his friends had completely ransacked the kitchen. That didn't surprise him to say the least. They'd eat everything and anything if they could. David noticed that his family still wasn't back yet. He then walked into the living room where Mikey and Vincent were still playing video games. The two were so into the game that it took Mikey a good five minutes to notice David standing there; who happened to be staring off into space.

**"Earth to Brandon." **Mikey started to snap his fingers in front of David's face trying to catch his attention.

**"Sorry, what did you say?"**

**"Where were you all day Dude? You were gone for quite some time."**

**"I got a text from Maia saying she needed to talk. So I went over to her place and talked to her. I also told her about Kaya. Then after I left Maia's I made my way over to Kaya's to break things off."**

**"How that go for ya? Wait did you say you went to see Maia? Do you like her, huh Man?"**

**"What? No Maia and I are just really good friends. She needed some advice. She's going to break up with Ramy but she had no idea what to do so she asked me for some advice. Then I told her what I was going through with Kaya. Oh it went better than I expected. I thought she'd hate me but no she actually took it quite well. We're still friends."**

**"Yeah sure you don't like Maia. I mean have you looked at her? She's smokin' hot. Oh let's not forget about that sexy Australian accent of hers. Good I'm glad Kaya didn't kill you and that you guys decided to remain friends."**

**"Vincent seriously?"**

**"What? I was just pointing out how hot Maia is."**

**"Whatever. Maia and I are just friends nothing more. I don't think of her in that way."**

**"Whatever Dude. Can you honestly say that working so close with Maia hasn't made you develop feelings for her? You may say you don't have feelings for her now but just wait it will happen, you will see. You both are just getting out of relationships so you're bound to together at some point in the future."**

**"We're just friends. I don't know how many times I have to say it. Even if I did have feelings for Maia I certainly wouldn't act on them right now seeing how she's technically still with Ramy and I just ended things with Kaya. I would be a jackass if I tried to make moves on Maia especially right now. We're just friends nothing more. Got it?"**

**"Whatever you say Bossman. I can totally see you and Maia together in the future. I don't know if it will be in the near or distant future but you'll be together. You can call me crazy but I think you have developed feelings for Maia, I mean you'd have to be pretty crazy if you haven't you just won't admit it."**

Maia decided to text David seeing as he had yet to have let her know how things went with Kaya. Plus maybe it would get her mind off of Ramy. After Maia sent the text she decided to go through all the pictures that were on her camera. David was sitting there talking to Mikey and Vincent about Maia when he got a text from her. It read. _Hey, I'm just checkin' in. How did she take it? I hope she didn't kill you. I'd hate to see that happen. Anyways, I hope you're doing okay. –Maia. _David couldn't help but smile at the fact that Maia was checkin' in on him. How sweet of her? Was David fallin' for Maia like Vincent and Mikey claim? **"No I couldn't be falling for Maia, could I? That's impossible and it couldn't happen. Not now not ever. Maia is beautiful but I would never want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship. Her friendship means so much to me I couldn't screw that up. Plus she's still with Ramy. I should probably text her back"**

As Maia was sitting in her room upstairs going through pictures of her, Ramy, Cierra, Madisen, Hayden, Marny, David and everyone important in her life. She couldn't help but think about how badly things could go when she explains to Ramy that things aren't working between them. **"What if he doesn't take it so well? What if he hates me? Maia stop it if Ramy truly cares about you he'll let you go." **Maia's thoughts were interrupted by her phone it was going off. Maia had happened to have gotten a text from David. Maia couldn't help but letting out a sigh of relief knowing that he was okay. It read. _Hi there, sorry I didn't let you know how it went. Kaya actually took it better than I expected. Don't sorry she didn't kill me. I'm doing alright given the circumstances. It was for the best. Anyways, what are you doing? I'll see you tomorrow bright & early.- David. _After reading that he wasn't dead Maia decided to send him one last text before heading to bed.

Soon Mikey and Vincent had left so that left David alone with this thoughts for a while, at least til his family arrived back home. They didn't seem to notice David acting kind of weird. He definitely didn't feel like explaining to them that he broke up with Kaya today. If he did that they'd definitely start to ask question after question. He just decided to go upstairs to his room. Maybe he'd call it a night? Just as soon as David plopped down on his bed he got yet another text from Maia. It read. _Hey, good to know that you're still alive. I'd hate to see them have to find someone play the role of Brandon. I don't think anyone would be as good as you. Just remember it will get easier with time. At least that's what I keep tellin' myself. If you need to talk I'm here. Oh I was just going through some pictures and reading the script. Brandon and Callie's reunion to be exact. It's going to be such an emotional scene. Well, I'll see you in the morning David. I'm heading to bed. Good night. _David couldn't help but smile about the fact that he'll get to see Maia tomorrow and that they'll have quite a few scenes together tomorrow. _"Good Night Maia. Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow!" _David then fell asleep himself thinking about how tomorrow would be a good day. He's getting to work with some of his favorite people.


	3. Things Unsaid

David arrived on set of The Fosters before everyone else for the most part. The only other person there was Jake besides the director, and writers Peter & Bradley. David couldn't wait to see Maia. Maybe work would get his mind off of what happened yesterday. David was able to get out of the house before his family could ask questions about Kaya and the breakup. They had figured it out seeing as they both changed their relationship statuses to single. David wasn't in the mood to deal with all the questions. David had been on set for about 15 minutes before Maia and Cierra walked in laughing. David decided that he needed some alone time so he went to his trailer. As Maia was talking to Cierra she noticed that David had disappeared.

**"Hey, I'll be right back. **

**"Alright. Make it snappy." **

Maia made her way to David's trailer she knew that he would be hiding out in there. She knew that even though he was the one who broke up with Kaya it was hard for him. Maia was dealing with her own dilemma with Ramy but as David's friend she brought it upon herself to try and help him through it. Yes, she still hasn't gotten the chance to talk to Ramy. But right now she couldn't think about that. Once Maia arrived at the door of his trailer she knocked.

**"Hey." **Maia said this as soon as she noticed that David had come to the door. She gave him a friendly smile.

**"Hey there. Come in" **David let Maia in and they hugged and started to walk to where the couch was. Yes, David has a couch in his trailer. Sometimes you gotta take a nap or two with working 12 hour days.

**"I just wanted to check in on you. I know that this is still pretty hard for you. I could ask how you're doing but that would be a stupid question to ask. I already know the answer. But you'll get through this it's just going to take some time." **Maia rested her hand on David's hand and gave him that sweet smile of hers that reassured him that everything would be okay in the end.

**"Oh it's alright. Yes, it is hard but you're right I will get through this. I never meant to hurt her ya know? That's the last thing that I wanted. She didn't try to kill me but the look on her face when I told her that it just wasn't working it broke my heart. I felt like I was the worst person ever. I know it will get easier it just sucks."**

**"I'm sorry but you weren't happy you haven't been happy in a while. There's nothing wrong with ending things now. It was better for you to do it now then wait months down the road to where you both are even more miserable. I'm glad she didn't try to kill you. But trust me it will get better with time you'll see. Are you ready for the big scene today?"**

**"It's not your fault. I know. I even told her that it was better that things ended now rather than later when it would hurt more. I'm glad she didn't try to kill me either. I'd really hate to see them have to replace Brandon or kill him off. Haha. Heck yeah, I'm ready. The big reunion between Callie and Brandon it should be quite an emotional scene. I think it will be a very fun day but also long."**

**"It doesn't have to be my fault for me to be sorry. Haha, you're probably right about that. Emotional may be an understatement. Brallie's finally being reunited after being apart for quite some time. It's going to be emotional, nerve wrecking, sentimental, heart-warming, etc. Lots and lots of tears. I can even see Brandon shedding a few tears. Brallie is destined to be together. Their relationship is anything but a relationship between siblings. It's something way more than that. Anyways, I should probably go get ready. I'll see you soon."**

**"Wait a minute you just used one of Brandon's lines on me. Classy Maia. Alright. I'll walk you out."**

**"What can I say? It's a good line! We're having Brandon and Callie moments even when we're not in character! You don't have to do that."**

**"I insist." **David walked Maia out and she made her way to her trailer to get ready for the day.

As Maia arrived in her trailer she noticed that Madisen and Cierra were both sitting there waiting for her. She knew that they'd probably want to know what she was doing in David's trailer. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get her way out of this one. The looks on their faces said that they weren't going to give up til they got answers. Maia took a seat in one of the chairs.

**"What were you doing in David's trailer girl? Do you guys have some sort of secret love affair going on behind closed doors that we should know about?" **Madisen thought Cierra's remark was hilarious she couldn't help but laugh.

**"Yeah, what she said."**

**"I was just talking to him. You've got to be kidding me there's nothing going on between David and I we're just friends. I was just checking up on him. He broke up with Kaya yesterday."**

**"Finally?"**

**"MADISEN!" **Maia and Cierra both looked at Madisen with the "how rude look" on their faces.

**"What? It's about time. I'm just saying that Kaya wasn't right for David. She's a sweet girl and all but David deserves to be with someone like Maia." **Maia was taking a drink of water when she heard the last part of what Madisen had said. When that happened Maia spit the water out.

**"Yeah!"**

**"WHAT? NO. David and I are just friends nothing more." **

**"Whatever you say girl but you and David have gotten pretty close and all. It's just a matter of time before it all falls into place. You may or may not have feelings for David right now but you will and when that day comes everyone will be like finally."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Let's just say everyone on set has a bet going on how long it will take you and David to admit your feelings for each other. I say by the end of the week. While Madisen says by the end of the month. This will happen I can feel it. You and David would be so perfect together. Now all you need to do is break up with Ramy."**

**"CIERRA!"**

**"WHAT Madisen?"**

**"That was rude."**

**"Sorry Maia."**

**"It's fine. Honestly I'm planning on breaking up with Ramy. Before you start thinking that it's because of David, sorry to disappoint you it's not because of him. Ramy and I barely see each other and I want to be with someone who I see more than just a twice a month or so."**

**"Someone like David!"**

**"Give it up you two. David and I will only be friends nothing more."**

**"Say what you want but you won't be able to resist David and his sexiness for much longer."**

**"You two need to go get ready now. So do I as a matter of fact. I will see you later."**

**"Dinner tonight my place?"**

**"Sure Madisen."**

**"It will get your mind off of Ramy." **Madisen and Cierra both hugged Maia and made their way to their own trailers to get ready for the day.

Maia was all set and ready to go it was time for the big reunion scene between Callie and Brandon. Maia was quite exciting for this. She definitely loves her job and the amazing people that she gets to work with. Maia was waiting to get things started when David walked up to her.

**"Are you ready for this?"**

**"Yes. Now are you ready for this?"**

**"Oh you know."**

**"Maia and David let's get started."**

Maia and David walk over to where the director is and he explains what he wants them to do for this scene. Now it's time for Maia and David to switch into their roles of Callie and Brandon.

Callie couldn't stop thinking about Brandon he was on her mind day and night. She missed him more than anyone besides Jude. Callie has had little contact with Brandon; at least she was getting the chance to speak to someone. She was happy that it happened to be Brandon. Callie and the other girls from the group home along with Rita the one who is in charge were going to the art museum. Callie didn't want to be here all she wanted to do was go back to the Fosters but she couldn't especially because of her feelings for Brandon.

Brandon knew that he needed to see Callie. He didn't care what he had to do to see her all he knew was that he needed to find a way to get to see her. It was killin' him not being able to see let alone talk to Callie. He missed playing music with her. He loves Callie, yes that's right Brandon Foster is in love with Callie. He didn't think it was possible to ever love someone as much as he loves her. Brandon missed that sweet smile of hers. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and never let her go. Brandon decided to call the group home hoping to talk to Callie.

**"Hello. Is Callie Jacob there?"**

**"No, I'm sorry Callie isn't here right now. Would you like to leave a message? I'll make sure she gets it."**

**"No that's fine. Do you happen to know where Callie went?"**

**"Uh yeah. Callie along with the rest of the girls from the home went to the art museum."**

**"Thank you."**

After Brandon hung up the phone he knew needed to get to Callie one way or another. He didn't care if he needed to skip school to do it. It would be worth it because he'd get to see Callie after not seeing her for so long. Once Brandon arrived at school he went to his first two classes and then made his way to the bus station. Where Callie was it was a good couple of hours from San Diego. This would give Brandon some time to think about what he'd say to Callie. Brandon soon arrived at the museum and made his way in. He knew it was a long shot that she could be gone by now but he was already here so he might as well check to see if Callie was still here. He would be in enough trouble as it is it wouldn't hurt to try and find Callie.

Callie was getting ready to leave the museum and head back to the group home but something was telling her that she couldn't leave yet. Callie told Rita that she needed to use the restroom and that they could go to the car and that they shouldn't have to wait for her. Rita agreed and took the rest of the girls to the car while Callie made her way to the restroom. Callie was making her way out of the museum when she seen someone she didn't think she'd ever see again. It all felt like a dream to her. Callie couldn't believe her eyes. Callie didn't give herself time to think. Next thing Callie knew she was running to Brandon. Brandon definitely couldn't believe it, there was Callie running to him. It felt like a dream to him too. Is this God's way of saying that they are destined to be together?

As Callie was running to Brandon she had completely forgot about Rita and the girls. Nothing else mattered to her. She needed to see Brandon. Once Callie got to Brandon she ran into his arms. She couldn't believe it, it was really him. It was Brandon. It wasn't a dream. Callie felt Brandon's arms around her. He picked her up and held her tight not wanting to let go. Brandon was relieved that it wasn't a dream. He was finally holding the girl of hid dreams in his arms again. He wasn't going to let go not now not ever not if he could help it.

Callie had tears running down her face she was so happy to finally see Brandon. She didn't know if she would ever see him again. Brandon wiped the tears from her eyes and just looked deep into her eyes knowing that everything would be okay. Now that they were finally together. Neither one of them said a word. There was no need for that. That's how their relationship was. They didn't need to say anything at all to tell each other how they felt. Then out of nowhere Brandon and Callie kissed. It was the time first they kissed since the wedding. This kiss was filled with so much passion it was unlike anything either one had felt before. There were fireworks. Yes, fireworks. After the kissed Brandon just held Callie in his arms savoring the moment not wanting to say anything. Who knew how much time they had left? Callie had completely forgot about the others. All that mattered to her at that point was Brandon. It was like they were the only two people in the world. Brandon nor Callie wanted this moment to end. They just wanted to freeze these moment.

**"I've missed you." **As Callie whispered this Brandon couldn't hold it in anymore he started to let the tears fall. Now it was Callie's turn to wipe the tears away.

**"I've missed you too" **Brandon whispered this as he kissed her forehead and held her tightly in his arms.

I ended it like this on purpose. Mavid/Brallie all in one chapter! YAY. I normally don't update this much. So you all have Veronica to thank. She's lucky I love her so much! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. She Loves Me Wait She Loves Him?

Maia and David were still in character caught up in the moment. Neither one of them broke the gazing stare as they looked into each other's eyes. The director had called cut but of course Maia nor David heard him. However, Ramy thought he'd surprise Maia and show up on set and take her to lunch when she got a break. It had been awhile since they had spent any time together. **"Gosh, I think there's something going on between them. As much as I'd hate to say it; it's kind of obvious. But Maia wouldn't cheat on me would she? The way they're looking at each other is like two people in love. The director had yelled cut but they didn't even bother to look up. I need to find out what on earth is happening. There couldn't be something going on between them could there? I mean David's with Kaya & Maia's with me. Maybe I should just stop over thinking it and find out for myself what's going on." **

Ramy made his way over to where Maia and David stood still caught up in each other's eyes. Ramy wasn't sure how he'd approach this conversation. Maia couldn't believe that she was feeling this way about David. They were just friends. Plus she's still with Ramy as of right now. David just broke up with Kaya so this couldn't be happening. David was about to lean in and kiss Maia, but she pulled away because Ramy was coming. David wasn't sure why she had pulled away but then he realized it was because of Ramy.

**"Ramy, what you are you doing here?" **Maia had asked him completely surprised to see him. Maia looked over at David and could tell that he was disappointed. As much as Maia didn't want it to end it had to before things got way out of control.

**"I just thought I'd surprise my girl and thought we could go out to lunch on your break. I haven't seen you in a while. It's my treat. Do you have a break now? Or are you still working on a scene?" **Ramy had glared at David as he was speaking to Maia. Maia hadn't noticed but David did. Ramy wanted to make sure that David knew that Maia was off limits.

**"Sure. Just give me a few minutes."**

**"Maia, I think I'm going to go. I'll let you guys talk. I'll see you later." **David turned around all broken hearted; walked away and started towards the parking lot. All he wanted to do was be alone. He didn't want to be around anyone. Maia could tell that David was hurt it broke her heart to say the least.

**"Ramy, I'll be right back."**

**"Alright." **Maia turned in the direction that David was headed. She wanted to make sure he was alright. After all he is her friend and she cares about him.

**"David, wait up." **Maia had finally caught up to where David was but he just kept going. Maia could tell that she was the last person that he wanted to speak to but she didn't care. **"I'm sorry."**

**"There's nothing to be sorry about."**

**"Can you please look at me?" **David does as he's asked and looks up at Maia. **"Thank you. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't expect any of this to happen. I have to be honest with you I did want to kiss you. Not as Callie and Brandon but as Maia and David. As much as I wanted to we couldn't do that. You just broke up with Kaya and I'm still with Ramy."**

**"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't expect to feel this way about you. But I do. I understand that you're with Ramy. I respect that I do. I know that even though you're planning on breaking up with him you can't start anything right now. I get it."**

**"You're a really great friend but I don't want to mess that up by having us start a relationship. Either one of us can say that if we were to start then it wouldn't affect our friendship. We both know that it would. I just can't do that. I'm sorry."**

**"I understand. I'd rather have you in my life as a friend then not have you in my life at all."**

**"I'll see you later. Enjoy your break."**

**"You too." **Maia and David hug and both went their separate ways. David was heading to his car which he planned on having lunch with Mikey and Vincent. While Maia was making her way back to Ramy.

**"Where would you like to go?"**

**"I don't care."**

**"Alright. How about go to that Chinese restaurant you love?"**

**"Sure." **

Maia and Ramy made their way to the Chinese restaurant. As Ramy was driving he couldn't help but think about how he would approach this conversation. **"I have no idea how to even bring this up. I don't want her to get upset for accusing her of something. Especially if she didn't or if there isn't anything going on between them. I guess I'll just have to come right out and say it" **Soon Ramy and Maia arrived at the restaurant. Once they were seated and the waitress took their order Ramy thought there wouldn't be a better time to do it than right now.

**"I need to talk to you."**

**"Alright. What is it?"**

**"I have no idea how to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it."**

**"Okay."**

**"Is there something going on between you and David? Don't lie to me."**

**_"Of course this is something there. But I can't tell him that. Especially now. I don't even know what's going on between David and me."_**

**"No, why on earth with you think that?" **Maia questioned Ramy having no idea why he would think this.

**"I noticed that when the scene between Brandon and Callie had ended the director had called cut but you two didn't move. I don't even think you blinked. I don't want to accuse you of something but it just seems like there's something going on between you two. Are you cheating on me?"**

**"What? NO. I can't believe you. I would never cheat on you."**

**"I see the way he looks at you Maia. David is falling for you and I know you can see it to. It's time for you to choose it's me or him. What's it going to be?"**

**"What are you doing? Why? David and I are just friends. We work together for pete sake. You're honestly going to make me choose between you and David? I don't know how many times I have to tell you that we're just friends. I need some time to think."**

**"You're unbelievable you know that Maia? You need time to think. About what? Just make a decision it's me or him."**

**_"I don't know what to do anymore. Ramy is acting crazy. I keep telling him that we're just friends but he just won't let it go. If I were to break up with him now he's assume that it's because of David. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt either one of them. Ramy's telling me that I need to make a choice. How can I do that? I work with David. What's he expect me to do quit my job?"_**

**"What do you want me to do? I work with David I just can't quit my job. If you're asking me to quit my job I won't do it. I love my job, I love what I do and you can't expect me to just give that all up because of your jealously. There is no way that I can avoid David. I just can't we work together. I'm not going to ask him to quit either."**

**"I'm not saying that you need to quit I wouldn't expect you to do that. I just don't want you to be friends with him. If you're friends with him the more it's going to lead him on. What's it going to be?"**

**"Now, you're choosing who I can and can't be friends with? If you love me at all you wouldn't be asking me to do this Ramy."**

**"I do love you and you know that. If you love me as much as you say you do you'll end the friendship that you have with David."**

**"And how do you suppose I do that?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"I have things to figure out. I'm going to go."**

**"Does this mean that you've chosen me?"**

**"Seriously? You have the nerve to ask me that after you asked me to end a friendship? I work with the guy. I'm going to go now."**

**"I'll drive you."**

**"No, I'll call a cab." **Maia didn't want to hurt either Ramy or David but she couldn't have Ramy thinking that she was ending their relationship because of David. David wasn't the reason for their problems. **"Now I have to figure out how I'm going to do this. I can't face David I just can't. I'll write him a letter."**

Maia got back to the set and went to her trailer to write this letter. She still had some time before her next scene. There was no better time to do it than right now.

_Dear David,_

_There's no easy way to say this but I don't think we should be friends anymore. You've been an amazing friend to me. I won't forget that. I want you to know that it wasn't up to me to end our friendship. If I could I would stay friends with you but I can't. I know that you'll be upset I'm just as upset as you are but just know that our friendship means the world to me. We'll still be working together. I would never expect you to quit nor do I want you to. I can't break up with Ramy not right now. He thinks that there's something going on between us and to be honest I think he's right. But I couldn't tell him that. If I break up with him now he'll think it's because of you. Which you and I both know that it's not? I know that you're thinking that I'm letting Ramy make all my decisions but I'm not. I'm doing what's best for you, Ramy and myself. Don't worry about me. I'll fine. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me one day but I don't blame you if you don't. I sure has hell wouldn't forgive me. Take care, David._

_All My Love,_

_Maia_

After Maia completed the letter she read over it making sure it was okay to actually give to him. Maia knew that she wouldn't be able to continue working today not after this. It made her sick to her stomach. Maia put the letter in an envelope and slipped it under the door of David's trailer. David hadn't arrived back from lunch yet. Madisen noticed that Maia wasn't like herself.

**"Maia, are you okay?"**

**"Hey, yeah I'm fine. I'm just not feeling very well. I think I'm going to go home. Can you let everyone else know?"**

**"Yeah, sure thing Love. After I'm done with work I'll come check on you alright?"**

**"Thank you."**

**"Go get some rest." **Maia and Madisen hugged and then Maia made her way to her car. Maia wanted to get out of there in a hurry she didn't want to run into David again. She couldn't stomach the thought of David's heart breaking as he read the letter.

Soon David had returned from lunch with the guys. He went to his trailer to put this phone and keys away and then get ready for the next scene. Once David opened the door he noticed an envelope with his name on it that must have been slipped under the door. David picked it up wondering who it could be from. David sat down as he started to read it. **"I can't believe it. Maia is just throwing our friendship away all because of Ramy. How could he ask her to do something like this? I would never not in a million years ask someone to pick between me and someone else. That's just wrong. I need some time to myself. I feel so sick to my stomach. I can't even. I feel like I had just lost my best friend. Yes, I said best friend. Mikey and Vincent are my best friends but Maia is I mean was like my best friend. I need to get out of here. I need to speak to her. I need to know if this is what she really wants." **David then tried to text her no answer. Since that didn't work he tried to call her. That didn't work. David went go see if Maia was talking to Cierra or Madisen but no such luck.

**"Do you guys know where Maia is?"**

**"Uh yeah, Maia wasn't feeling well so she left. I'm going to go check on her after work."**

**"Oh okay. Well, I gotta go take care of something."**

**"Wait, what about work?"**

**"This is more important. Sorry." **David didn't wait for Madisen to respond he just ran to his car. He knew that this best bet was to go talk to her face to face.

Maia couldn't believe how things had gotten so complicated. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and never get up. Her phone kept going off but she knew exactly who it was; David. She didn't dare pick up she couldn't. It hurt too much as it is. After a while her phone had stopped going off. **"Finally it stopped. Maybe he realized that it was for the best. I would only end up hurting him in the end. Maybe I belong with Ramy." **Before Maia could finish her thought there was a knock at the door.

Maia got up to answer the door it was no one other than David. The last person she wanted to see right now. It killed Maia to see the look on his face. David's face was full of pain and heart break. Seeing that it broke Maia's heart. Maia knew that David would want to know why. Neither one had said a word she just let him in and closed the door behind her. David took a seat on the couch and Maia took her seat on the chair. Maia looked so uncomfortable, you could probably say that she was more nervous than anything. **"Maia looks so nervous. I know that she knows that I need answers. The letter wasn't as clear as it should have been. I need to know why. I know that I shouldn't be here but I just had to come. If she wants me to go I'll go. I'll respect her decision."**

**"I can go if you'd like me to. I don't want to make things more uncomfortable than they are already are for you. Yes, I think I'll go. I'm sorry for disturbing you." **David gets up to leave and as he's about to walk away Maia stops him.

**"Wait. I deserve to give you an explanation. This isn't fair to you. I owe you that much. Please sit back down." **David turned around and did as Maia asked.

**"You don't have to."**

**"Yes, I do. You and I can't do whatever this is for obvious reasons. I'm still with Ramy and you just broke up with Kaya. It's not fair to either one of them. I had some time to think about everything after the confrontation with Ramy and writing that letter. The more I think about it the more I realize how much I love Ramy. Yes, I do love him. Whatever we had going on between us can't happen. I just think it's better if we keep if professional. You're one of the best guys out there and you'll find a very lucky girl who makes you happy. I'm so sorry David." **Maia can't bear to look at David not after saying what she had just said. She knew that she had to do this. **"It killed me to say what I said to him but I had to do it I just had to. One day he'll thank me. Maybe not right now but he will."**

**"Maia, I care about you I really do. I know that you feel the same way I do. I can't help how I feel. I wish I didn't feel this way but I do. At first I told myself that there's no way that I could be developing feelings for you but I have developed feelings for you. I want you to be happy and if this is what you want I'll respect that. Just know that I'll always be here for you."**

**"You're a really great guy but you don't have feelings for me. I know that you think you do. You're hurting from your break up with Kaya so it's understandable. I'm so sorry David. I know that you don't understand right now but one day you will."**

**"You're wrong Maia. You're wrong. What I feel for you is real. I know that you don't believe that but I do. The way I feel about you will never change. I think I need some time to think and get away from everything. Work, life, and everything else."**

**"You mean you need to get away from me don't you?" **This time Maia turned to look at David and she started to get tears in her eyes. This was all her fault.

**"No, that's not why I'm leaving. This is all just too much and I need some time to myself. It's for the best I have no idea when I'll be back. Work can wait I'm sure they can film the scenes that I'm not needed for."**

**"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." **Maia couldn't control the tears anymore they just started to flow out like a river. There was no stopping them from coming.

**"You've got nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault. You've done nothing wrong. You hear me? If anyone is to blame it's me. I think I'll go to Vegas."**

**"Oh, well I see. Have fun. I am to blame though. It doesn't matter what you say this is my fault."**

**"I guess there's no getting you to understand that it's not your fault. I should go now. I have to go pack now. Bye." **David didn't wait for Maia to respond. He just made his way toward the door and didn't both to say anything else. It hurt too much.

**"Bye." **Maia whispered this as David was walking away. This hurt so much more than it should. She had just let one of the sweetest, most amazing guys she had ever known walk away.

As David returned back to his house he booked his flight for later this evening. As he was packing he couldn't help but think about what had just happened at Maia's. He knew that she didn't could care less but he decided to text her the details of his flight. **"I don't know why I had just told Maia when I was leaving it's not like she'd care anyways." **After David had finished packing he left his family a note saying he'd be out of town for a while. And that he'd see them when he returned. David then had some loose ends to tie up before leaving for Vegas.

Meanwhile at Maia's she had called Madisen letting her know that she didn't need to come over and that she wasn't up for dinner. Of course Madisen had asked her if she was okay and she said she was even though she really wasn't. Maia just wanted to be alone. A little while later there was a knock on the door it was Ramy.

**"Hey."**

**"Hi, what are you doing here? I'm not really in the mood for company."**

**"Look, I know that you're upset but we can work through this."**

**"Yes, I'm upset you asked me to end a friendship because of your insecurities."**

**"I was thinking that we could order a pizza and watch a movie. What do you say?"**

**"I guess."**

They ordered pizza and started to watch one of Maia's favorite movies The Notebook. Yes, The Notebook. As cliché as it sounds it was one of the greatest romance movies of all time. No matter how many times she's watched it she seems to love it even more. Ramy didn't like this movie. He didn't see why it was such a big deal to her.

**"Can't we watch like an action movie like Taken or Taken 2?" **Ramy was anything but happy about having to watch a chick flick. Ramy kept rambling on about how any thing was better than The Notebook. Maia just ignored him and continued to watch the movie.

A little while later Maia couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right decision. Maia checked her phone to see that she had one unread text message it was from David. It read. _Hey, I know you could careless but I'm leaving tonight at 11:45pm. It's flight # 5678. I don't know why I'm telling you this but I am. Well, I gotta go. _Maia noticed the time it was now 11pm. That meant that David's flight leaves in 45 minutes. Maia kept staring at the time. She couldn't help but feel guilty for how she had left things before with David. She couldn't help but blame herself for David leaving. Ramy could tell that something was wrong.

**"What's wrong?"**

**"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."**

**"I know you. Now I know something is up. What is it?"**

**"Ugh. Why can't you just let it go?"**

**"Because I know something is wrong Maia. Am I going to have to guess or are you going to tell me?" **Ramy was starting to get very impatient with Maia and not telling him what was going on. He had a feeling that it had to do with David.

**"Just drop it alright?" ** Maia was starting to get frustrated with Ramy. He just wouldn't stop bothering her. She did what he wanted.

**"I don't think I can. Does this have anything to do with David?"**

**"Gosh, you just won't stop will you?"**

**"Maia, look it's for the best. David's a great guy and all but he was making you think you had feelings for him when you didn't. Let's finish this movie."**

Maia couldn't take it anymore. She knew how she felt about David and Ramy. Ramy was wrong about David. Everything would be okay if Ramy didn't keep nagging her to tell him what was wrong. She deserved to be happy and so did he but this wasn't working at least not anymore. It definitely wasn't going to get any better.

**"I can't do this."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I care about you but we're not working. I've tried to make this work but it's not Ramy. Please understand that you're a great guy but our relationship has been anything but easy the last couple of months. I kept telling myself that it would all blow over. I've been thinking about this for a while now. You deserve to be happy and so do I. But here's the thing we're not. We never see each other and when we do we never do anything. In the beginning it was all fun but the spark is now gone. It doesn't matter how hard we try it's just not working anymore. You deserve to be with someone who makes you feel like you're on top of the world. You'll thank me in the long run I promise. Before you ask me if this has anything to with David, no it doesn't so don't even go there."**

**"Wow, I can honestly say I didn't see this coming. I wish you nothing but the best. You deserve to be happy. I know your prince is out there somewhere and you know where to find me if any guy no matter how big or small he may be I'll take care of him if he gives you any problems."**

**"Thank you. I have somewhere I need to be. I'm sorry I gotta go."**

**"Alright. Go get your man."**

**"What?"**

**"You're going to see David before it's too late. It's obvious that you've got feelings for David. So I say go for it. I thought that if I could convince you that whatever was going on between you and David wasn't what it seemed than everything would be okay. I was selfish to try and make things work. It was wrong of me to make you choose between us. After all you can't help how you feel.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Don't be. Now go."**

**"Alright."**

**"Good luck." **Maia didn't respond she just ran out the door with keys in hand hoping that it wouldn't be too late. She knew that Ramy could let himself out.

David sat there looking out the airport window waiting for board his flight to Vegas. He knew that it would be a long shot that Maia would actually come. After all she had made her choice and it's not like she was going to change her mind. Maia was rushing to the airport praying to God that she'd make it there before he had left. She knew she had to fix things. After what seemed to be an eternity she had finally arrived at LAX. Maia knew that she needed to hurry.

David knew that she wouldn't be coming now. It was too close to the departure for his flight to Vegas. The chance of Maia showing up was getting slimmer and slimmer which each passing second. David got up and started to walk toward the terminal on his way. Maia couldn't help but feel disappointed when she didn't see David. She was too late but then something caught her eye. David was handing the woman his ticket.

**"DAVID!" **Maia couldn't let me him leave not now. She yelled as loud as she could hoping he'd hear her.

David heard someone calling his name okay it was more like yelling. It recognized that voice anywhere. David turned around to see that it was Maia, she had come he didn't think that she would seeing as she had made her decision. David didn't think he just started running toward her and she did the same. Soon the two had met in the middle. Maia ran into his arms like her life depended on it. Like Callie did in the scene they had filmed earlier today. David held Maia in his arms he didn't want to let go.

**"You came." **David couldn't help but smile knowing the fact that she still cared. She didn't say that but she wouldn't be here if she didn't.

**"Of course I did."**

I know it's kind of long but I couldn't stop writing. I normally don't say anything but earlier I had gotten some rude reviews and it doesn't matter what they were. This is a fanfic. There's nothing wrong with it. Yes, I ship Mavid in real life. I know that they're in relationships with other people. I respect that. Anyways, people ship Sherri & Teri together. Sherri is married. People don't have a problem with that but yet people have a problem with a Mavid Fanfic. It just doesn't make sense to me. If there's a difference then please explain. It's not like I'm sending this fanfic to them. I wouldn't do that. Lots of people ship people in real life who are with other people. I'm not pushing Maia and David to be together. I would love for that to happen but if it happens it does and if doesn't it doesn't. I would never do anything like that. Unlike some people who ship people in real life I don't try to make those who I ship in real life uncomfortable. If you can't say anything nice than you probably shouldn't say anything at all. You don't have to like it. I didn't force you to read it. Sending someone rude reviews isn't right because you don't think about how that could affect someone.

However, I'd like to thank Veronica for helping me with some ideas. She's the best. I couldn't have written this one without her. I think everyone should thank her too. Thanks for reading. Callie & Brandon moments again!


	5. Don't Make The Same Mistake I Made

Maia and David just stood there in the middle of LAX staring at each other not saying a word to each other. It was like they were in their own little world they didn't notice those around them. David started to lean in to kiss Maia and she did the same. Soon their lips touched and it was unlike anything either one of them had felt before. This lasted for about another five minutes or so. **"I can't believe she came. After everything that she had said in the letter. I didn't think that she even cared. I care about Maia but I don't know if this is a good idea right now." **David was snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality when Maia started talking. David interrupted Maia.

**"Maia, I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt you but I have to say something. I didn't think you'd come after you said you chose Ramy and how you still loved him. You also said that you couldn't break up with him. I didn't think that you even cared to know where I was going. I think that maybe this is going a little too fast. I'm so confused one minute you say that you love Ramy and the next you don't. Who says you won't change your mind?" **When David looked at Maia he could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

**"What are you saying David? That you don't want to be with me? If you don't that's fine. I should go now." **Maia was about to walk away when David grabbed her and spun her back to his direction.

**"Hold on a second. I never said that. I don't know what this is between us. I care about you I really do but I don't want this to screw up our friendship. Why did you change your mind?"**

**"Why does that matter? Isn't it worth the risk though?"**

**"It matters because you left me broken hearted and now you're standing here in front of me. I honestly don't know if it's worth the risk."**

**"I'm sorry okay. If you really must know. I was watching The Notebook with Ramy and he kept going on and on about how he didn't like it and how we should watch something like Taken or Taken 2. I kept thinking about how I hurt you. I didn't mean to. Hurting you was the last thing that I wanted to do. I couldn't get you off my mind. I knew that I couldn't continue my relationship with Ramy so I ended it."**

**"Yes, you hurt me. I never thought you could hurt me as much as you did. You may not have meant to but you did. I just think we should remain friends. Starting a relationship wouldn't be the best idea for either one of us right now. I better go."**

**"That's it? You're just going to walk away?" **Maia could feel the tears coming and there was no controlling it.

**"It's for the best. One day you'll understand."**

**"Why are you doing this David? I thought you had feelings for me?"**

**"I'm doing this because I don't want to hurt you nor do I want to get my heart broken. I do have feelings for you but that doesn't matter at least not right now. Now I have to go. I'll see you soon. I'll text you when I get back." ** David hugged and kissed Maia on the cheek before he picked up his bag and made his way back to the terminal. David left a heartbroken Maia standing there. He didn't dare look back. He couldn't he didn't want to see the pain that he caused her.

Maia just stood there in disbelief about what had just happened between her and David. All she wanted to do was forget this night ever happened and go home and crawl in her bed with a gallon of superman ice cream and every Channing Tatum movie she owed. **"I can't believe this. After I came here to apologize he just says that he couldn't do this. Unbelievable. I thought he was different. I just wanna crawl in bed and never get up. I thought the feeling was mutual. I guess I was wrong." **Maia made her way out of LAX and headed home.

Meanwhile, David had just got to his seat on the plane. There was about 10 minutes before takeoff. David was sitting next to this old man who looked to be about in his early 80's. David couldn't wait to get out of LA for a while this was all too much. **"I didn't mean anything that I said to Maia but I had to do it. I couldn't live with myself if we ended up dating and then broke up. That would ruin the friendship that we have. I care about her and my feelings keep getting stronger and stronger for her. She probably hates me which I don't blame her. I would hate me to if I was her. I know that I hurt her but one day she'll understand." **David's thoughts were interrupted by the old man sitting next to him.

**"You seem to be deep in thought. I'm Stephen." **The old man put his hand out to shake David's hand.

**"Yeah. I'm David."**

**"Rough Day?"**

**"You could say that."**

**"Vegas huh?"**

**""Haha.. I need to get away for a while."**

**"That's never a bad idea. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" **David was a little surprised that this man he had just kept is asking him if there's anything he'd like to talk about. Maybe it would be good to get this off his chest.

**"Well, ya see there's this girl."**

**"Trouble in the love life huh?"**

**"Yes. She's amazing, beautiful, smart, caring.. I could go on forever. She's one of my best friends and I can't picture my life without her. We work together and I've developed feelings for her."**

**"She doesn't have a boyfriend does she?"**

**"Not anymore. I told her that I didn't want to hurt her. I said that we were better off as friends and I couldn't start a relationship with her only to have it fall apart in the end."**

**"Does this girl have a name? I think there's more to the story than you're letting on David. I've got all the time in the world."**

**"Oh sorry, her name is Maia. There is ya see she told me earlier today that we couldn't be friends anymore because it was for the best and that whatever we felt for one another wasn't real. I was hurt it broke my heart to know that she didn't feel the same way. I told her I was leaving town for a while and I give her the info for when my flight was leaving. I don't know why but I did. Anyways, I hoped that deep down she would have come and stopped me from leaving."**

**"And?"**

**"And Maia showed up as I was about to get on the plane. I started to run to her you know like how they do it in the movies? I know it's cliché but that's what it was like. I didn't think that she'd show but she did. I started thinking about how whatever was going on between us was a mistake and how I couldn't screw up our friendship. Needless to say I broke her heart. I don't blame her if she never forgives me. I sure as hell wouldn't. I didn't mean any of it." **

**"Son, here's what you need to do. First, get your ass off this plane. Second, go buy a dozen red roses. Third, go to Maia's house and apologize. You seem like a good kid. I'm sure Maia will forgive you but if you don't give off this plane right now you'll regret it. Trust me."**

**"Why are you helping me?"**

**"Look, let's just say I let the love of my life walk out of my life and I've regretted it ever since. I can't let you make that same mistake. Now go get your girl."**

**"Thanks Stephen. I owe you."**

**"It's not a problem. Don't mention it. Now go before it's too late."**

David made his way off the plane. This was crazy and one of the riskiest things he has ever done in his life. But hey you do crazy things when you're in love right? David got to his car and headed to the nearest flower shop and got a dozen roses. David then made his way to Maia's place after he got the roses. The drive seemed to take forever but he had finally arrived. David quickly got out of the car and made his way to Maia's door. **"I have no idea what I'm going to say to Maia. Knowing her she may slam the door in my face but I hope she'll give me a chance." **David knocked on the door.

Maia heard a knock at the door it was late and she wasn't expecting anyone. Maia made her way over to the door and opened it only to find David standing there with a dozen red roses. Maia was surprised to say the least. **"What's he doing here? He said he didn't want to do this. I don't know if I want to hear this." **Maia was about to close the door when she heard **"Hold on."**

**"David, what are you doing here?"**

**"I need to talk to you."**

**"Can't this wait til tomorrow? It's late and I'm tired."**

**"I promise this won't take long. Can I come in? It's freezing out here."**

**"Alright." **Maia let David in and she closed the door behind her.

**"Here these are for you." **David handed Maia the bouquet of roses. Which she accepted.

Maia took the card out and started to read what it said. _"Maia, I'm so sorry. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me. I was a jerk. Please forgive me. Love, David" _When Maia finished reading it she had tears in her eyes.

**"What do you say forgive me?" **

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"I came to talk to you. This couldn't wait. Can we sit down so I can explain everything?"**

**"Sure. " **Maia put the roses in a vase while David took a seat on the couch. Soon Maia joined David on the couch.

**"I got on the plane to Vegas and I was sitting next to this old man whose name is Stephen. Anyways, I told him everything that had happened in a sense. I needed to get it off my chest. Yes, I told a complete stranger about everything. Stephen gave me some very wise advice"**

**"Please tell me this has a point?"**

**"Yes, I was just getting there."**

**"Just checking. Continue."**

**"Stephen told me that I needed to get my ass of the plane and buy you a dozen roses and come here and apologize. You see Stephen let the love of his life walk away which he's regretted every day since then. He said he couldn't let me make the same mistake. Here I am. I'm sorry. As soon as I said those horrible things I regretted it. I care about you and I do have feelings for you. If anything they won't just go away they're only going to get stronger and stronger. I'm scared."**

**"What are you so scared of?"**

**"I'm scared that I'll end up hurting you. It killed me to say those things but I couldn't live with myself if we got together and broke up. It would ruin our friendship. I can't imagine my life without you in it."**

**"David, look at me. We won't know what could have been if we don't try. It's like we're getting married. We're just going to see where whatever this is between us goes. We don't even have to call it dating. We'll just take it one day at a time. Because frankly I don't think my feelings for you will just go away."**

**"You're right but what if this doesn't work out? What then?"**

**"Then we'll handle it when and if that times comes."**

**"Alright."**

**"You know Lambert this would make work even more fun."**

**"Is that so?"**

**"Yeah, Brallie in real life."**

**"We shouldn't tell anyone right now."**

**"You're probably right about that."**

**"Does this mean I am forgiven?"**

**"What do you think?"**

**"Wanna watch a movie?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Want to watch The Notebook?"**

**"You know it. I'd watch anything if it meant that I got to spend time with you!"**

**"Good answer." **Maia leaned in to kiss David.

**"We're getting pretty good at this."**

**"Oh shut up." **Maia gave David a playful slap on the chest.

**"Ouch that hurt." **David pretended to be hurt by Maia slapping him.

**"Oh you poor baby. Now go make the popcorn and I'll put the movie in."**

**"Whatever you say." **David made his way to kitchen and Maia made her way over to the dvd player to put The Notebook back in.

David and Maia were snuggled up on the couch in each other's arms with a bowl of popcorn watching The Notebook. **"I could get use to this." **David looked down to see Maia fast asleep in his arms. **"It can't get any better than this." **The sight of Maia asleep in his arms made him smile. **"I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now." **Soon the movie ended and David shut it off. **"Sweet dreams my love." **David kissed the top of her head before falling asleep with Maia in his arms.

Alright. I know I said it would be like two weeks before I updated again but I needed a break from studying and homework. I spent like 3 hours in the library so yeah I needed a break. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it. I have to thank Veronica again. She keeps me writing this story. I appreciate reviews! Has anyone seen the promo of Brandon saying he loves Callie? I thought it was a myth but it's NOT it's real. I just can't wait for The Fosters to return! 41 days! YAY!


	6. Caught In The Act

Maia and David have been keeping whatever was going on between them a secret. They didn't need anyone telling them that what they were doing was wrong. Maia had never been this happy not even when she was with Ramy. Maia really wanted to tell someone about her and David but she couldn't knowing that they could tell everyone and anyone and that was the last thing either her or David needed right now. Maia was on her way to the set when she heard _They Don't Know About Us _by One Direction on the radio. She couldn't help but think of David. Soon Maia arrived on set and made her way to her trailer so she could get ready for the day. Once Maia got inside her trailer she sent David a quick text.

David was on his way to set when he got a text from Maia. David pulled over so he could read it. That was the smart thing to do seeing as there are enough accidents caused by texting and driving. He sure didn't want to be the cause of one. It was bad enough people actually died from this. David took out his phone so he could read the text Maia had sent him. It read. _Hey, I know that you're probably on your way to the set right now. But I just wanted to say I can't wait to see you later. It's too bad that we won't have any scenes together. I'll talk to you later. _David couldn't help but smile because just the thought of Maia being jealous that they didn't have any scenes together made him realize that she actually does care. Before David went on his way he sent Maia a quick text and then made his way towards the set.

Maia sat in her trailer getting ready for today's scenes which didn't include any scenes with David. Maia was lost in her thoughts when her phone went off. It was a text from David. She couldn't help but smile. She loved how he would text her back as soon as he could. It read. _Hey, you're right but I'm almost there. Aww you sound jealous. I wish we had some scenes together but it's alright. You're the only girl for me. Anyways, I thought we could go out to dinner tonight after we're both done working. I'll see ya in a bit. _Maia finished reading the text; she didn't bother to reply seeing as he was almost to the set. **_"He thinks I'm jealous. That's so not true. Or is it? I know that we can't have all our scenes together but the Brallie storyline has seemed to cool off a bit ever since Callie decided to move back into the Foster's residence. If they were to have any scenes together it would be with the rest of the cast. I guess that's better than no scenes at all. Huh?" _**

David made his way over to Maia's trailer and knocked but no answers. He decided to go in anyways. He opened the door only to see Maia deep in thought. He couldn't help but wonder what on earth she was thinking about. David just stood there watching her think. **_"Gosh, she's so beautiful. How on earth did I get so lucky?" _**David decided that it was time to get Maia out of her daydream.

**"Maia!" **There was no answer. Maia seemed to really be deep in thought. **"Earth to Maia." **David started to wave his hands in front of Maia's face trying to get her attention.

**"Oh hey!" **Maia replied as she was finally snapped back into reality.

**"Must have been some day dream. It was about me wasn't it?" **

**"Oh shut up!" **Maia took the closest magazine near her and chucked it at David. Which had hit him in the face.

**"Ouch. That hurt." **David pretended to act all hurt. Maia knew better she definitely wasn't buying it.

**"Oh you poor baby. Do you need me to kiss it?" **Maia knew that David wouldn't give up the chance of getting a kiss from her. She knew his answer as soon as he started his way towards her. They were so into kissing that the rest of the world was obvious to them.

Cierra made her way to Maia's trailer she needed to talk to her about something. Cierra was having boy issues if that's what you want to call it. She knew that Maia would be the right person to talk to. Cierra opened the door to Maia's trailer only to be shocked at the sight that stood in front of her. Maia and David kissing.

**"FINALLY!" **Cierra screeched which caused both Maia and David to jump.

**"Haven't you heard of knocking?" **David was slightly annoyed because Cierra had ruined the moment.

**"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting to see you two going at it. Now if I would have known I would have knocked thank you very much. But it's about damn time you two got together. How long has this been going on?" **

**"Ahh, a few weeks. I would have told you I swear but the timing is all wrong."**

**"Sure it is. Anyways, I'm just glad it's finally happened. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. It's your news to tell everyone not mine. It's good to see that you two are finally happy. You deserve it."**

**"Did you need something?"**

**"Yeah, but that can wait. Sorry for ruining the moment. You two are just so darn cute. I'll be on my way. You can go back to whatever you were doing." **Cierra exited Maia's trailer before Maia or David had a chance to say anything.

**"Great. I just hope she doesn't tell everyone."**

**"Don't worry David. I don't think she will after all she said she wouldn't. I believe her."**

**"I hope you're right. Now where were we?" **David started to kiss Maia but she pulled away.

**"I think it's time for you to go get ready pretty boy. I'll see you later."**

**""Grr.. Cierra just had to ruin the moment. I guess I'll see you later. Have a great day." **David gave Maia one last kiss before he made his way to his trailer to get ready for the day.

The day seemed to fly by pretty fast. Soon it was time for everyone to call it a night. Cierra and Maia went back to Cierra's trailer so they could talk about Cierra's boy issues. Once inside they both got comfortable before the conversation started.

**"What's going on?"**

**"It's Zack. I'm not sure what's going on anymore. I don't think he's happy with our relationship."**

**"Hey, if he wasn't happy then I'm sure he would have said something by now. Trust me. You've both just been very busy. Once everything settles down I'm sure everything will go back to normal."**

**"You're probably right. Now let's talk about you and David."**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yes."**

**"What would you like to know?"**

**"Everything. When and how did this happen? I want all the details. I'll know if you're leaving something out."**

**"Remember the night David was going to the airport?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"That's when it happened. The short version of the story is, I realized that I wasn't happy with Ramy and I ran to the airport. I was able to get there before David's flight left. Which he then said he couldn't give us a chance and left me there."**

**"Wait how did we get here then?"**

**"You didn't let me finish."**

**"Oh sorry. Continue."**

**"David then got on his flight and he got some very wise advice from this old man. The old man told David that he couldn't let me go. If he did then he wouldn't know what could have been. The old man explained to David that he couldn't let David make the same mistake he did. David then hurried off the plane and showed up at my door with a dozen roses. He apologized and explained what had happened on the plane. We ended up falling asleep on the couch in each other's arms while watching The Notebook."**

**"Oh my gosh. That sounds so perfect. Wait, what was it like when you went to stop him from leaving?" **Cierra had this very serious but curious look on her face.

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"I yelled his name and he turned around and we started running towards each other til we met in the middle. It was just like how it looks in the movies."**

**"So romantic!"**

**"Shut up!" **Maia looked at her phone only to realize that she had an unread text from David. It read. _Hey, are you ready to go? I'm starving._**"Shoot. I have dinner plans with David. I'm late. I gotta go. Bye. We'll talk later." **Maia didn't wait for Cierra to respond she just made her way out the door.

As soon as Maia made her way out of Cierra's trailer she noticed David standing there just smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile. David made her the happiest she's ever been. Maia made her way over to David and he pulled her in for a hug and a kiss.

**"I've missed you."**

**"Oh you did, did you?" **Maia questioned him with a smirk on her face.

**"I did. It killed me not seeing you all day. I'm starving. Let's go eat."**

**"Oh you poor thing. Well, I have to go home and change."**

**"No you don't. You look beautiful. You know what I have a better idea."**

**"Oh you do, do you?" **

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**"What's that?"**

**"How about we go back to your place order a pizza and watch a movie?"**

**"Oh, that's perfect! You just think of everything don't you?"**

**"Yes, yes I do. I just figured that way you don't have to worry about getting all dressed up we could just spend the night in." **David smiled and then kissed Maia's forehead.

**"That's perfect. You're always thinking of me!"**

**"Of course I am. I'd do anything for you. After all you make me the happiest I've ever been. It doesn't matter what we do as long as we're together."**

**"You're just so sweet."**

**"I try."**

**"I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend." **Maia stopped talking as soon as she realized that she let the B word slip. She definitely didn't mean for that to come out. They weren't anything at least not at this point. **_"Great. Maia. You've just messed up everything. Good going." _****I'm sorry I shouldn't have let that slip. I've ruin everything. **Maia didn't wait for David to respond she just started to walk away.

**"Wait a second." **David grabbed Maia's hand before she could walk away and spun her around so she was facing him. **"You haven't messed up anything. I'm glad you let it slip. I know that we don't know what to call whatever this is. But you didn't ruin anything. You hear me?" **David noticed that Maia was staring at her feet so he lifted her chin so he could see the beautiful brown eyes of hers staring back at him.

**"But I have. Don't you see that? I just don't think things through sometimes and it screws up things."**

**"Look at me." **Maia did as David asked and looked straight into those dreamy green eyes of his. **"You've done nothing wrong. I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?" **Maia looked at David like he was crazy. **"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't want you to be my girlfriend. What do you say?"**

**"YES!. Yes I'll be your girlfriend." **David smiled as did Maia and he wrapped his arms around her and held her for the longest time.

**"Let's go. I'm hungry."**

**"Whatever you say. I'll just follow you to your place."**

**"But what if I don't want you to do that?"**

**"What are you implying Ms. Mitchell?"**

**"Why don't you just leave your car here and ride with me?"**

**"Are you saying that you want me to spend the night?" **Maia looked at David as he was crazy. She knew what he was implying.

**"Not like that. Nothing like that will be happening tonight." **She smacked his arm.

**"Darn. Just my luck."**

**"Oh, just hush. So what's it going to be?"**

**"I guess I'll ride back with you."**

**"Alright. Let's go." **

**"Let's." **David kissed Maia one last time before taking her hand and walking towards her door. Once to Maia's car David opened the door for her like a real gentleman would. David then went around to the driver's side. Once they both were settled David started the engine and made his way to Maia's for a date night.

_Here it is. Sorry it's taken so long. I had finals and then I wasn't sure what to do with it. I guess this is what you can call a filler chapter. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you'd like. Reviews are always nice. Sorry for taking so long. I understand if you hate it. I'm not too happy with it myself._


	7. The Perfect Date

In the car both David and Maia were quiet on the way to Maia's place. David so badly wanted to say something but it was nice just being near her. There were no need for words. David looked over towards Maia and grabbed her hand as he continued to drive. After he grabbed her hand he noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was smiling. **_"Gosh her smile could light up a room. I love seeing her smile. As long as she's happy that's all that matters. I've never been happier than when I am with her. Just being in Maia's company is enough." _**David's thought had come to an end when he realized that they were finally at Maia's. David turned off the ignition, smiled at Maia, got out of the car and ran over to Maia's door to open it for her like a true gentleman would.

**"Shall we?" **David extended his hand so they could walk hand in hand. It was the little things in life that made this relationship worth it.

**"We shall! Thank You."**

**"For?"**

**"For everything. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. I don't know a guy who would do what you've done for me. You're truly amazing Lambert." **Maia leaned over to kiss David. David started to blush when Maia kissed him.

**"There's no need to thank me. I'm just doing whatever I can to make you happy. As long as you're happy I know that I'm doing my job. Well, I'm just not any guy ya know? You're the amazing one. I'm far from it." **They finally made it to Maia's doorstep. Maia got her keys from David so she could unlock the door.

**"Here we are. Let's get this date started!"**

**"Yes Ma'am!" **Maia let go of David's hand and made her way inside. David followed her.

Once inside Maia set her keys on the coffee table, took off her shoes and did the other things that she normally did when she arrived home for the night. David just stood there watching Maia's every move as she made her way around the apartment. **_"She's truly amazing. How did I get do damn lucky? I don't deserve this or her. I'd do anything to make her happy." _**David's thoughts were interrupted when Maia started talking to him.

**"Sorry, did you say something?"**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine."**

**"What's on your mind?"**

**"You!"**

**"Is that so?"**

**"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. What were you saying?"**

**"I'm going to go upstairs to change. How about you order the pizza? When I get back down we can pick a movie and talk as we wait for the pizza to arrive. How does that sound?"**

**"Perfect." **Maia stood on her tippy toes to kiss David before she made her way upstairs to change into comfy clothes.

About five minutes later Maia came back downstairs to find David sitting on the couch. **_"This may sound conceited but I feel like the luckiest girl ever. I've never met a guy as sweet as David. I can't think of anyone who would do what David has done for me. He wanted to take me out to dinner but changed what he had planned at the last minute. All for me. Most guys would bitch about having to change plans but not David. It's not like I had even asked him either. He's the one who suggested it." _**Maia made her way over to the couch and took a seat next to David.

**"What shall we watch?" **Maia wasn't paying attention to what David had said. She was so caught up in his eyes. Those eyes could make any girl melt. He could have any girl but he chose Maia. **"Earth to Maia!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"What's on your mind? Care to share?"**

**"It's nothing. What were you saying?"**

**"I just asked you what we should watch. What would you like to see?"**

**"How about you pick this time? I picked last time it's only fair."**

**"If you insist. But as long as we're together it doesn't matter what we watch."**

**"You pick."**

**"How about The Amazing Spiderman?"**

**"Oh I love that movie! The second one comes out in a few months!"**

**"I know. It's one of the best spiderman movies if not the best movie. It should be a great one. It sounds like we should have a date night."**

**"You've read my mind. Who doesn't love Andrew Garfield?"**

**"That's why you only like this movie huh?"**

**"No, I like the action too. You just think you know everything huh?"**

**"Of course I do."**

**"Now who's the cocky one?" **David then picked Maia up to set her on his lap so he could tickle her. He knew how ticklish she was. Maia started to laugh and cry at the same time. It made David smile. **"Pl—Please stop. I'm going to peed my pants." **Maia begged David to stop so he did.

**"That's what you get. You're lucky if I had my way I wouldn't have stopped."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Don't mention it. What shall we do til the pizza arrives?"**

**"Ahh I don't know how about this?" **Maia leaned towards David's lips and started to kiss him. David stopped her.

**"Are you saying we should finish what we started earlier? If that's the case I'm in." **

**"Yes." **David didn't respond he just went back to kissing Maia. This went on for about 15 minutes before there was a knock at the door. **"Seriously?" **Maia was the least bit happy right now somehow someone or something was always ruining the moment.

**"That's probably the pizza. I'll get it but you'll have to get off me."**

**"What if I don't want to?"**

**"I'll just have to tickle you again til you move?"**

**"Fine. You're lucky." **Maia hopped off David's lapped and made her way towards the kitchen to get plates and cups.

David and Maia both entered the living room at the same time. David had pizza in hand while Maia had plates, cups and napkins. Maia had also decided to make popcorn for the movie. They more than likely didn't need it but hey they were watching a movie. You couldn't watch a movie without popcorn. Maia had returned from the kitchen when the bowl of popcorn in hand. She took a seat next to David.

**"Shall we get started?"**

**"Let's."** David pressed the play button on the remote so the movie would start. Maia and David didn't talk while eating. They just sat there in silence eating and watching the movie. After a while both were finished with their food. Maia moved closer to David so she could lay in his arms while watching the movie.

**"This is the best date ever. Thank you!" **Maia looked up at David who just smiled.

**"It is isn't it? There's no need to thank me."**

**"I couldn't have asked for a better night with my boyfriend. Popcorn?"**

**"Well, I couldn't have asked for a better night with my amazing girlfriend. You can't have a movie without popcorn."**

Soon Maia had fallen asleep in David's arms just like she did that night when he came over to apologize for being such an ass. The movie finally ended and Maia was still sound asleep. Maia snuggled closer to David. David couldn't help but smile at the beautiful angel asleep in his arms. **"This is the most amazing thing ever. I still don't know how I got so lucky. I could definitely get use to this. I guess I should shut off the movie. Sweet dreams my love." **David shut off the movie and held Maia in his arms before he soon drifted off to sleep.

What a perfect date night huh?


	8. Everything Isn't What It Seems

It has been a week since Maia and David's perfect. The cast had the day off. Maia and David decided to wait a little while before telling everyone about their relationship. They knew that if they waited a little while longer that everyone wouldn't think that they were not thinking clearly. Cierra and Madisen were the only two who knew about this relationship. Not even Mikey and Vincent knew about David's relationship with Maia. Tonight Maia and David were going to the movies with Madisen and Max. Madisen was going over to Maia's later so they could get ready and the guys could pick them up there.

Maia decided to text David while she wanted for Madisen to come over. She had this kind of eerie feeling like something just wasn't right but what could it be. Maia texted him and decided to take a quick shower hoping that David would have replied when she was finished.

Meanwhile at David's he was just sitting around playing video games. He didn't need to get ready til about 30 minutes before he and Max were to pick up the girls. As he was in the middle of playing there was a knock at the door. He was the only one home so he had to get up and answer the door. David wasn't dressed for the day. He was wearing shorts, shirtless and his hair was a mess. He opened the door and he was shocked to say the least to see who was standing at his doorstep. Kaya.

**"What are you doing here Kaya?" ****_"I don't think I want to know what she's doing here. I have a feeling I know why she's here but I hope to God that I'm wrong."_**

**"We need to talk. Are you going to let me in?" **David moved aside letting Kaya in before speaking again.

**"About?"**

**"Us."**

**"What about us?" ****_"I knew what was coming next she wants to get back together I knew this was going to happen."_**

**"I miss you. I miss us. I wanna get back together."**

**"We can't Kaya."**

**"Why not?" **Kaya took a seat on the couch. David made sure that he was far enough away. He didn't want her getting the wrong idea. He already regrets letting her in.

**"We didn't work out. I'm sorry but I can't do this."**

**"Why? Why can't you do this?"**

**"Because I can't." **David didn't hear his phone go off. He was busy trying to get rid of Kaya. He had a date to get ready for but he didn't want to tell her that. This was going to be harder than he thought. David wasn't paying attention to the time. It was time for him to go pick up Maia and Madisen with Max.

**"That's not an answer."**

**"Yes, it is. It's just the answer that you're not looking for."**

Max walked up to David's door and knocked. He waited a few seconds before knocking again but there wasn't an answer. **_"Maybe he went over to Maia's already. But I could swear to you that we were meeting here and then going over to Maia's to pick the girls up for our double date. Maybe I heard him wrong. I guess I'll just head over there then." _**Max made his way back to his car and headed to Maia's place.

Back at Maia's Madisen and Maia were almost ready. Maia still hadn't heard from David. It wasn't like him not to text her back. Sometimes it would take a while but never this long. She tried again and nothing. Maia tried not to show her worry but she definitely wasn't good at it. Ya know? Madisen could tell something was up with Maia. **_"I don't wanna ask her what's wrong. But I know there's something wrong. Just the look on her face tells me that there's something wrong. I'm going to do it."_**

**"Maia, is everything okay? Don't you dare lie to me. I'll be able to tell if you're lying. What's wrong?" **Madisen made her way over to the couch with Maia right behind her.

**"I just have this feeling like something is wrong. Call me paranoid but I just know something isn't right."**

**"Are you talking about David?"**

**"Yes, I texted him earlier and he hasn't replied. It's not like him to take this long."**

**"Girl, I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about. Knowing David he's just making sure he looks perfect for you. Max and David are probably on their way right now." **As soon as Madisen said that there was a knock at the door.

**"I hope you're right." **Maia got up to answer the door with Madisen following her. Maia took a deep breath hoping that Madisen was right. As soon as she opened the door her heart sank it was just Max. Max without David. **"It's just you. Come in." **Maia turned around and made her way back to the living room.

**"It's nice to see you too Maia." **Max pulled Madisen over to the side. **"What's up with her?"**

**"She thought David would be with you."**

**"Wait, he's not here?" **Maia heard Max and Madisen talking and went over to them.

**"Of course he's not here. Why would he be? You two were supposed to come here together."**

**"Oh. I thought we were too but I went over there and there wasn't a answer. I waited about 5 minutes. Before I thought maybe he came over here. I thought maybe we got the plan mixed up. So I came over here."**

**"Now are you telling me I shouldn't worry?"**

**"I'm sorry. Maybe something came up."**

**"You and I both know that David would call if something came up. I'm going over there. Are you guys coming or am I going to have to do this alone?"**

**"Let's go. I'll drive though."**

**"Whatever, Max. Let's just go."**

**"Alright. Maia I'm sure everything is okay." **

As Maia, Madisen, and Max made their way to the car Maia couldn't help but worry about what may have happened. She had a million thoughts running through her mind. Madisen could tell that Maia was nervous. **"It's going to be okay. I promise. We don't know what happened. Maybe he fell asleep."**

**"I sure hope so. **Max started the car and they were on their way to David's.

Meanwhile at David's place Kaya was still there. David still didn't know that Maia had texted him nor did he realize what time it was. All he wanted to do was get rid of Kaya. As bad as that sounded he knew that she wouldn't budge. Maybe telling Kaya about him and Maia would get her to back off. **_"If I do that it could back fire." _**David started to pace around the living room.

**"You still haven't answered me. David I know you still feel the same way about me."**

**"Kaya, you and I can't get back together."**

**"Why?"**

**"Stop it. Just stop. Okay, I don't feel that way about you anymore."**

**"We'll see about that."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"This." **Before David could move Kaya walked towards him and started to kiss him. He tried to pull away but Kaya wouldn't allow him to.

Max finally pulled into David's drive way. Maia didn't even wait for him to stop the car before she was out the door and on her way to David's doorstep. Max and Madisen both looked at each other as they followed Maia up to David's doorstep. Maia couldn't stop her mind from going crazy. **_"I hope he's okay. What could have stopped him from making our date?" _**Maia finally made it to his door and knocked no answer. She tried again and nothing.

**"Maybe we should just go in guys?"**

**"Max don't give her any ideas."**

**"I'm just saying that maybe we should."**

**"You wouldn't like it if we just barged into your house for no reason at all."**

**"But we do have a reason. He's standing up your friend here. Move." **Maia and Madisen moved out of his way and he tried the door. He walked inside with the girls' right behind them.

Everything looked normal til the three Musketeers got to the living room. Maia couldn't believe her eyes there was David kissing someone who wasn't her. It was Kaya. Maia felt as if she was being betrayed by the one person she trusted more than anything. David and Kaya didn't hear anyone come inside the house. Max decided that they had seen enough. Max cleared his throat which that interrupted the intimate moment between them. David looked up to see the three standing there.

David could tell that this didn't look good. The look on Maia's face broke his heart. He didn't ask for this. He tried to pull away. Kaya just stood there with a smile on her face. While everyone else looked shocked. David's face was the look of guilt. Not only was Maia shocked she was hurt.

**"How could you?" **Maia ran out crying. She couldn't believe after everything he would do this to her.

**"Wait! Maia I can explain." **David ran after Maia hoping that he could get her to understand what had happened. It wasn't was it looked like. As David ran out the door he grabbed a shirt and threw it on.

**"I guess I'll be going now." **Kaya started to walk towards the door when Madisen stopped her from leaving.

**"I don't think so. "**

Maia ran outside crying she didn't want to ever speak to him again. All she wanted to do was forget about everything that happened. **_"I should have never started this. I can't believe David would do this to me."_**Maia's thoughts were interrupted by no one other than David.

**"Maia, I-." **He was interrupted by Maia.

**"Save it David. If you didn't want to be together you should have just said so instead of doing this."**

**"Can you please let me explain?"**

**"Why should I?"**

**"Please, let's just get out of here and talk."**

**"Fine. **

Maia and David walked in the opposite direction of the house. David didn't dare try to hold Maia's hand. He damn well knew that he couldn't do that. He was lucky enough that Maia is willing to listen to what he has to say. Soon they arrived at the park and took a seat on the bench. Maia made sure that she was as far away from David as possible.

**"Maia, please look at me." **Maia did as she was asked. **"I would never hurt you."**

**"But you did."**

**"Let me finish. I was waiting around to get ready for our date when there was a knock at the door. It was Kaya. She said she wanted to talk. I shouldn't have let her in but I did. I regret it."**

**"Can you please just get to the point?"**

**"I'm getting there. Anyways, she claimed that we needed to talk. I asked her about what she said about her and I and I told her that there was no her and I. But she wouldn't stop. I told her that there would never be her and I ever again. But she wasn't going to stop. I told her that I didn't feel that way about her anymore. Next thing I know she walked towards me and started to kiss me. I tried to pull away but she wasn't going to let me go. Then that's when you all walked in."**

**"This is never going to work is it?"**

**"What do you mean?" **David had a feeling he knew what she meant but he wasn't sure.

**"Us." **Maia started to feel the tears form in her eyes but she couldn't let him see her like this. She tried her best to hold all in but that didn't work so well. She started to cry and she felt David's arms around her.

**"Listen, I would never hurt you. I care about you more than any girl I've ever met Maia. I love you and that will never change. We can make this work I promise to you. I understand if you don't want to give me a second chance. If I were you I know I wouldn't give me the time of day. The fact that you're hearing me out makes me realize how much more you mean to me."**

**"So you didn't want to kiss her?"**

**"God, no. I only want to kiss you and no one else. What do you say will you give us another shot?" **Maia decided to make David sweat a little. She took a little longer to give him an answer.

**"I don't know. " **David's face went from a smile to a frown in about 0.5 seconds. David put his head down and started to get up only to walk away. Maia could tell that it was working. She grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. **"I'm willing to give us another shot."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes! I can't blame you for the fact that your ex is jealous."**

**"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." **David hugged and said this in between kissing Maia.

**"Don't mention it."**

**"Now I think we've got a date to go on."**

**"You still want to go out?"**

**"Why wouldn't I? We had plans and I'm not breaking them. Let's go back to the house so I can change and we can get on with your date night!"**

**"Let's go! I love you."**

**"I love you more than I ever thought I could." **Maia and David kissed one last time before heading back to the house so they could get on with their night.

Sorry. I had to do this. I've been stuck for a while. I had no idea what to do for a chapter. I hope you don't hate me for this. But I had to do this. But hey, they worked everything out in the end right? YAY!


End file.
